


Great Outdoors

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: God AU [29]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Gods, Het, Human, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you can't make it home, you settle for a nice patch of grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Outdoors

Wheeljack gasped as her husband had pushed her down into the grassy field, kissing her hard as his hand slipped under her skirt. She moaned when as he pushed the skirt up, his hand at her covered womanhood.  
  
“Air-Airstream, we can’t…”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“We-We’re outside…”  
  
“I know – I can see you better in the sunlight.” He smirked and sealed her lips up in a needy kiss. Wheeljack whimpered, but kiss back, fighting his tongue with hers. She moaned when his finger slipped under her undercloth, his long fingers teasing her womanhood and clitoris.  
  
“Ngh! O-Oh, Air-Airstream…!”  
  
He chuckled, his lips moving down to her neck, suckling at the sweet skin. She was already wet and only getting wetter as he played with her pussy. He pushed a finger inside of her, curling up to hear her moan.  
  
“Pl-Please…! So-Someone could come by and see us!”  
  
“We’re in the middle of the jungle, surrounded by nothing but thick trees and plants. No one’s going to be coming by here… At least not for a while.”  
  
“But-MMM!”  
  
Airstream covered her mouth with his lips again as he pulled down her undercloth before bringing out his raging cock. He gave her once last peck before shoving his entire length inside of her, causing her to almost scream out as she was filled. He only gave her a few seconds to adjust before pushing in and out of her tight cunt.  
  
Wheeljack let out soft, held-back moans, fearing to be heard by someone who could be passing by. She reached up to hide her face into his shoulder, but he merely took a hold of her wrists and pinned her down. She gasped, looking up at him with wide eyes as he just smirked down at her, continuously pushing in and out of her shuddering pussy.  
  
“I want to watch that gorgeous face of yours when you orgasm.”  
  
“B-But-NGH! A-AH!”  
  
He started to pound into her faster than before, drawing more and more sweet cries from her beautiful lips. It made him thrust into her more erratically, making her breasts sway in her dress as she was continuously fucked by the older man. She could feel her orgasm approaching, her legs coming up to hook around his waist.  
  
“Ai-Airstream…! Pl-Please!”  
  
He smirked. “Come on, then. Let go.”  
  
He slammed up hard against her cervix, causing Wheeljack to scream. But he quickly silenced her with a kiss, groaning against her lips as her spasming cunt clenched around his cock. It threw him into orgasm, cumming hard inside of her wet pussy.  
  
While he knew Wheeljack would beat him up after they were both cleaned up, he could smile about how this was certainly worth that.


End file.
